Morinth
Morinth was an Asari serial killer and notorious criminal, as well as a possible member of Shepard's crew aboard the Normandy SR-2. Morinth was an Ardat-Yakshi, a unique genetic off-shoot of the Asari that only occurs when two Asari mate with one another. Being an Ardat-Yakshi causes her nervous system to overpower anyone who mates with her, causing hemorrhaging in the victim's brain and ultimately death in extreme cases. After her mother, Samara became a Justicar, Morinth fully embraced her "genetic destiny" and began to prey on people for the thrill of dominating their minds before finally killing them, leading to a series of conflicts with her mother. History Mass Effect 2 Morith brought her serial killing spree to the Asari world of Illium sometime during the time Commander Shepard was dead, and began to leave her usual trail of bodies- something that did not escape her mother, Samara. The Justicar traveled to Illium in pursuit, but Morinth was able to slip out of the system by using the Eclipse Sisters' contacts to smuggle her onto a ship known as the AML Demeter. Commander Shepard fought through the Eclipse mercenaries to recover this information for Samara to use as leverage to recruit the Justicar into the team for the Suicide Mission against the Collectors. Sometime after joining the crew, Samara tracked the movement of the Demeter and learned that Morinth had escaped to Omega- the seediest underbelly of crime in the galaxy, and Shepard agreed to help Samara find her daughter and finish her once and for all, knowing that her loyalty would be required for completing the mission ahead of them. Shepard was able to track Morinth by investigating her last known victim- an up and coming artist named Nef. Finding her in the VIP section of the Afterlife club, Shepard was able to use the information recovered from the investigation to earn Morinth's attention and returned to the Asari's apartment, where Samara could confront her in private. When Morinth tried to use her powers to dominate Shepard's mind, the Commander was able to overwhelm her and Samara engaged her daughter in a biotic showdown, where it soon became apparent that the two were evenly matched, with both fighters asking for Shepard's aid. A Paragon Commander Shepard helps Samara, who then overwhelms her daughter and ends her life, completing her sad mission. With Morinth dead, Samara's loyalty was ensured and as a result, made the Justicar a much more valuable asset to the Suicide Mission. A Renegade Shepard, on the other hand, takes a more pragmatic option and helps Morinth kill her mother. Grateful for helping her, Morinth uses the close resemblance she shared with her mother to disguise herself as Samara- fooling everyone but Kasumi Goto and Kelly Chambers. Morinth would fight alongside Shepard's side to the end, battling through the Collector's base and helping to save the universe from the Reapers. Mass Effect 3 If Morinth is spared and recruited on to Shepard's team, Liara T'Soni is able to provide Shepard with a series of three emails sent to her sisters in the Ardat-Yakshi Monastery from her Shadow Broker Terminal. The First email tells them about how their Mother died, though she leaves out her and Shepard's direct role in it, claiming she merely died on Omega. The second and third emails tell about how many beautiful things she's seen in the Galaxy, begging her sisters to leave the Monastery and see the things she does everyday. All three emails were left unread however. Morinth also sends an email to Shepard personally, thanking the Commander for taking a chance on her and telling Shepard that she doesn't think it would be a smart idea to join the crew again with all the Systems Alliance personnel on-board, but she does wish Shepard well with the hopes that she can see the Commander again. Ironically, Morinth appears physically on Earth during Shepard and the team's attack on the Reaper forces in London. At some point, Morinth had been apprehended by the Reapers and transformed into one of their Banshees- a mindless husk made from Ardat-Yakshi and a powerful ground unit for the Reaper invasion. Commander Shepard and the crew of the Normandy are left with no choice but to defend themselves against her attacks and put her down, allowing her to finally rest. Behind the Scenes TBW Appearances * Mass Effect 2 ** Mass Effect 2: Lair of the Shadow Broker * Mass Effect 3 Category:Characters Category:Bioware Category:RPG Category:Alien Category:Party Member